dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mods
Mods (short for "Modifications") are more than just user maps (and can sometimes not require any). They are user-made changes to how the game works, such as altering strengths of enemies, changing how enemies behave and what the player can interact with, and a whole host of other possibilities. Mods often contain their own user levels that showcase the changes that user has made to the game. Total Conversions take this a step further. Rather than simply alter the game, the user changes it completely, often resulting in an entirely different game. Mods There exist a whole range of Game Mods (or Mods for short) for Duke Nukem 3D. Common examples include: * Weapons mods - These mods alter existing weapons and possibly include some new ones too. * Content mods - These mods contain a number of new weapons, items and enemies, which often replace the existing material. * Behaviour mods - These mods alter how the game behaves, and usually means altering the enemy AI. They can also include new player actions, such as grabbing ledges. Most often, Mods will come with one or more user maps designed to showcase the new features included in the Mod. It is often the case that Mods are fully compatible with any existing level, as they only change things on a superficial level without changing how the game works. Many mods created in the past have been lost to time. Total Conversions A Total Conversion is an extended mod of an existing game that (usually) replaces almost all of the artistic assets in the original game, and sometimes core aspects of gameplay too - this can sometimes lead to creating a game with a completely different genre to the original. Total Conversions have recently become more popular in the gaming community than game Mods. However, many older Total Conversions have been lost to time. List of some Mods and Total Conversions The following Mods and Total Conversions for Duke Nukem 3D are all available for download from http://webspace.webring.com/people/ue/eddym4814/index.html, as of 1 November 2008. They do not represent all of the available Mods and Total Conversions available online, however. *25th Century Duke *666 v1.8 *ADG Episode *Age of Evil *Alien *Alien Extermination *Alien Invasion *Alien Trilogy *Alien Versus Predator *Alien Versus Predator 2 TC *AMC TC *American Assault *Anniversary Episode *Antičefur (Anticefur) *Armageddon: Gang Wars *Army of Death *The Asteroid *Attrition *Axtion *Battle It Out In Birmingham *Be4ever *Borg Nukem *The Brave New World *Burnt *Canadian Carnage *Castle Dukenstein *Chimera *The Christmas Project *Cinema Walker TC *Crackdown *Complex *DaikaiN *Desert Storm *DooM 2 For Duke Nukem *Duke 1999/2000 TC *Duke 2000: The Space Invasion *Duke 3D Forever *Duke City *Duke Cop 2.5 Mod *Duke Dependence Day *Dukerminator 3D *Duke In Black *Duke It Out In New York *Duke It's Zero Hour *Dukeland *Duke Los Angeles *Duke Meets Doom *Duke Nukem Army *Duke Nukem: Atomic Heretic v1.14 *Duke Nukem Eternity *Duke Nukem in Denmark *Duke Nukem in Russia *Duke Nukem: The Ultimatum *Duke Nukem: Weapons of Mass Destruction *DukePlus *Duke's Revenge *Duke's Snowy Adventure II: Stolen Weapons *Duke's Vacation *Duke Tournament *Duke VR *Dukey Nukem 3D *Epic *Episode Four: The Final Fight *Extreme Justice *Fight The Future TC *Final Battle *The Final Confrontation *The Final Missions *From The Wing Of A Plane *Fusion *Future *The Gate *Global Meltdown *God of War *Grins of Divinity *Grunge Trilogy *Hard G *Hellduke TC *Imagination World v1.1 *Imagination World 2 *Imperium *Incubation:Alien Apocalypse *Industrial Complex *Indy Tour *Inferno 3D TC *Infinity: Secrets of the Acropolis *A Jedi's Quest TC *J.J. Duke Nukem 3D *Last Reaction and Water Bases *Layre *The Legacy TC *Longhaul *The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0 *Lost Highway *Maarten's Crucial Conflict *Math-Pak: Lunar Apocalypse *Megabyte Zone *Merc: Fatal Reality and Merc 2 *Mic Episode *Moonbase Accident *Mor War v2.0 *MSSP Episode v3.0 *Murder: The EDF Conspiracy *Mystique: Ages in Time *Naferia's Reign: Invasion of the Dark Mistress *New Maps 3D *New York Rebellion *NIB: The Nightmare Edition *Nuclear Pak *Nuclear Showdown *Nuke The Bastards *Oblivion v3.0 *Operation Xenocide *Orbital 2 *Penthouse Paradise *Pigs and Brains *Platoon and Tour Of Duty 3 *PLE (Pacifist's Lost Episode) *Plunder and Pillage Demo *Pray Your Prayers *Predator Futurewar *The Prequel to Time *Quest for Hussein and Alqaeda *The Real Bad Ass *The Realm of Grune *The Return *Robotech *Save EBN *Saving Private Ryan *Spaced *Space Story *Softf**ker 3D *Special JLaursol Version 2 *Starship Troopers *Steve Pak and Steve Longs Episode's 1 + 2 *Swat TC *Terrorist Terror *Time v1.1 *Total Apocalypse *Total Duke *Total Infiltration *Tour of Base's *Ultima TC *Under World v2.0 *Uranium Pak *Vacation Cove Episode *Vermin Clearance *Victimized *Vixens and Vixens Resurrection *WG Realms *WG Realms 2: Siege Breaker *WG Space Episode *When Scum Returns *White House Strikes! *Wolf2Duke *Wolf Pack *Xartech *Zachara's Chapter *Zeaon Missions *Zik Apocalypse *Zombie Crisis